AAR-The Nephilim
These are After Action Reports by The Nephilim Return to the other AARs 28 February 2006 - Operation: Outcast I am Flying Campaign mode Against Sudan & Egypt in Outcast campaign. So here I am in Saudi Arabia 8:25 and Ready to Taxi I ask Tower for clearence to Taxi. AS I am waiting for Clearence I have a few minutes to setup my Avionics. This is a Hijacked Cap mission in search for the town of Kusti, Sudan. It is a 7 on the target list as I am tasked to Attack Infastructure Targets. These Towns are High on the list af Infastructure Targets to Strike. So I chose Kusti as the Target for todays mission. http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/3482/screen08gq6.jpg As we approach the coast I spot 2 Enemy F16U's on my Defense MFD 30 miles at our 3 o'clock. I tell my wingman to engage. http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/3879/screen11wu6.jpg Seconds Later Splash 2 F-16U's http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/4762/screen25sl2.jpg After the A-A Engagement the Skies are Clear for now. So I go checkout my Fuel range on the Situation MFD. I have 4825nm to go at present speed and alttitudeas this is gonna be a long flight about 1200nm Roundtrip!! http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/9272/screen18mo3.jpg I then Pass Kashim al Qirbah Dam, Which I took out earlier in the campaign along with several Dams in both Sudan & Egypt. Aswan Dam in Egypt was Heavily defended with SAMs and ZSU-23-4's http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/1567/screen20ik8.jpg It is an Hour into the flight 2 Mig 21's come out of nowhere Probally the dispersal site. they where Possibly Mig 21 Lancers. We engage Quickly, you have to respect Modern Mig 21's. http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/6561/screen22rr1.jpg Minutes Later Splash two Mig 21's this time I Engaged the Migs. http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/9278/screen14uq9.jpg I then Spot A IL78R, I give the command for my Wingman to Engage. http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/7709/screen27ak7.jpg Seconds Later Splash 1 Transport. http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/4701/screen28eb3.jpg The IL-78R was Escorted by 2 SU-27's cleverly hiding around the IL-78 we almost didnt see them but THNX to the F-22's Advanced Avionics and AWACS, Splash 2 SU27's http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/5740/screen29cw3.jpg OK now LOW on Missiles hoping to Avoid further A-A engagemnets. I spot a SA-6 we quickly goto EMCON 2 and Avoid this Ground Threat. http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/4783/screen34hx6.jpg At Last 9:38 I finally Spot Kusti AA, Kusti has to be close, while still avoiding Sannar AA to engage the town of Kusti. http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/7734/screen35fb8.jpg I then Spot a Factory in Kusti AA a Prime Target & I engage. http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/8431/screen38sh3.jpg Seconds Later Target Destroyed WooHoo!! http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/5813/screen41gc2.jpg I was unable to Locate the Town of Kusti and I see a wall of SAMs & Being Low on Fuel, I figure take them out now and come back to look for Kusti. http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/9633/screen43kv7.jpg After Taking out the SAMs I then spot a Crossing Point looking for Kusti a 6 on the target list, I engage with just 1 maverick on the Rails. http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/6555/screen48gm4.jpg Target Destroyed that'll stop up supplies from reaching Kusti!! http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/8696/screen49sl2.jpg On the Way Back We Spot a Few Mirages time to clear a Path to Homeplate. Splash 3 Mirages then to Homeplate!! http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/307/screen55wz6.jpg Altho I didnt find the Town of Kusti we took out some High value targets and cleared a path around the Airbase for Future attacks in that area. I went on the next mission and found the Town right outside of Kusti AA. When I returned Home I found out we had WON the WAR!!! BEERS on me Ladies & Gentlemen! 18 September 2006 - Operation: Sea Control Djibouti is holding there first three part presidential election. The front runner is a staunch right-wing conservative named Igma Bushir. The nextclosest candidate still represents a conservitive platform, but not as radical as Bushir's. Because of his Christian beliefs, the popular candidate is not well liked in the Arab world. Although not Anti-Arab, Bushir has made it clear that Yemen has too much control in the Red Sea and that the power over commercial shipping should be shared with Djibouti. After the Presidential elections votes are tallied, Bushir wins. At his innaugeration, Bushir is shot. His wound proves fatal and the control of the Nation passes to the vice-president. The gunman is arrestedand turns out to be a radical Yemenis student studying in Djibouti. The newest president has the assassin publicly executedand in his follow up address to the Nation declares a state of war with Yemen. Forces Enemy Nations: Yemen, Russia Friendly Nations: Djibouti ,China, United Kingdom, USA So here it is Day 1 of the war we are Tasked with a Cap Mission and some SEAD strikes on the Enemys Air Defenses as a Secondary mission. We are taking of From Obock at 08:12 hrs, skies are clear but Probally Not of Enemy Planes: http://img146.imageshack.us/img146/4277/f222006091810105401cl6.png I begin with setup of the Avionics and check weapons configuration, I Spot a few bandits but there are Friendlies in the Air so I continue setup of the Avionics: http://img146.imageshack.us/img146/9169/f222006091810112303iu1.png I lock up the Bandits and see they are SU-27's but they are already being engaged. So I proceed with the mission as planed. After TakeOff I look back onto the AirBase to see If the wingman are takingoff: http://img146.imageshack.us/img146/4808/f222006091810113818iw0.png http://img146.imageshack.us/img146/4496/f222006091810114692ek6.png We Soon fly over WP2 as Djibouti is a small country but loaded with AirBases: http://img146.imageshack.us/img146/254/f222006091810131704gx1.png I go north for a Few clicks then go Eastward Towards Barim Island a Prime Target and we get a few SA-6 sites pop on. I check for Air Threats skies are clear so I decide to take out the Sam threat for Future Strikes on the island: http://img146.imageshack.us/img146/6691/f222006091810135926eu4.png I get within 19.5nm of the Threat when Suddenly 2 SU-37 are Scambled I quickly go to emcon 5 then engage the SU-37's: http://img146.imageshack.us/img146/2641/f222006091810141018ko4.png I quickly take out the SU37's and the Sams I make a low Pass on the Airbase to get a Visual on the Airbase. I selected A/G Guns to view the Planes on the Ground Noone else is taking of so I decide to take a Strafe run on the Grounded planes: http://img146.imageshack.us/img146/3285/f222006091810150871mk5.png I then Fly North of the island then I spot a Strike Flight mostly SU-25's but there has to be some air cover in there: http://img149.imageshack.us/img149/6015/f222006091810175976at5.png I tell my Wingman to engage my target and we quickly run out of missiles. After we shoot down that Strike Flight we had back to Obock to Rearm & Refuel: http://img145.imageshack.us/img145/6690/f222006091810252129rh8.png After we rearm & refuel we spot a flight of SU-27's. I have my wingman engage then onward to Search for more A/A threats: http://img149.imageshack.us/img149/6815/f222006091810270596ls4.png I then Spot alot of Enemy Air Targets, I quickly lock the closest one up and have my wingman engage: http://img149.imageshack.us/img149/1544/f222006091810345320at0.png We Quickly eliminated the Air threats and I then turn our attention to a few Sams, our secondary targets it is a good idea to get rid of these threats early in the campaign to help aid in future strikes. I spot a unarmed SA-6 site I engage, if you do not take out the unarmed SAM ltr in the campaign they will rearm it as to cause trouble for Future Strike packages: http://img149.imageshack.us/img149/4761/f222006091810440984co8.png After Firing off All my Mavericks there were a few A/A threats I engaged then after running out of Ammo and Being Stealthy again, I go EMCON 2 and go NOE for my Return trip home: http://img149.imageshack.us/img149/1856/f222006091810453109vv6.png Luckily I had some Hills to mask myself plus with Stealth I am Practically NOT there. I did receive a Mission Success Plus I took out some Sams for Future Strikes a few more of these missions I will then go after some High Value Targets in the towns of Yemen.